HYPNO TV
by red neo ranger
Summary: Not to be read by anyone under 18. This story contains graphic descriptions of sexuality. If this offends you, leave now. This is fiction. Hypnosis does not work this way. If you feel like trying this, seek help.
1. Chapter 1

"AAAAAHHHHHH

**HYPNO TV**

**BY LEADER OF THE POWER RANGER NEOS**

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of The Walt Disney Company. Anything else that doesn't belong to someone else does belong to me. Please don't sue I am a high school student in the band and if you did all you would get is a big band bill. If I own power rangers it would be the Da bomb!!:)

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

The noise coming from beneath the ocean's surface was not, as

some scientists surmised, the cry of an ailing whale. Instead, it

was the scream of anguish of the defeated pirate queen Divatox.

"IDIOTS!!" she screamed. The crew on the bridge of her

submarine shrinked back in terror as their leader stalked by. Clad

in leather armor, knee-high black boots, black gloves and a mask

over her eyes, her purple streaked hair flowing over her cape, she

was a picture of fury. Even her monstrous advisers--the strong and

armored Rygog, the intellectual and meek Pordo and Divatox's dim

nephew Elgar--shrank back from her rage.

"Again those lousy Power Punks have beaten us!" Divatox

ranted. "I might as well be throwing spitballs at them!"

"Well, now that you bring it up--" Elgar began.

Divatox slapped him across his pointed head. "Shut up!" she

barked. "God, I wanted this to be perfect. The Power Rangers

finally destroyed and on my birthday too! And what do I get?"

"Uh, I give up," Elgar said.

Divatox slapped him again. "Another pile of lousy monster

garbage! God, why did I ever come to this stupid planet anyway? I

should be looting and marauding, pillaging and plundering,

destroying lives and property. I just want a good time." She

stalked off. "I'll be in my quarters. Disturb me and you're

swimming home." With that, she stepped through a portal and left.

"She's really upset," Elgar said.

"As always, you're the master of the obvious," Pordo replied.

"We'd better think of something to chill her out," Rygog said.

"Otherwise, she'll take her anger out on us."

"I'm open to suggestions," Pordo said.

"Say! I just thought of something!" Elgar announced.

"I'll alert the media," Pordo said dryly.

"Remember that Kimberly girl? The original Pink Ranger? The

one we were going to sacrifice to Maligore?"

"Yes, what of her?"

"Well, those Power punks said she was coming into town later

on a visit. I think I know the perfect gift for Auntie Divatox."

With that, he turned and made his way to a storage locker. Pordo

and Rygog looked at each other. "Ten bucks says he never pulls it

off," Rygog said.

"Twenty says he forgets why he left in the first place," Pordo

replied.

Kimberly took a deep breath of air as she stepped out of the

airport. She was glad to be home. Florida was nice, but nothing

compared to Angel Grove. She was at first surprised to see no one

around to meet her when she got off the plane. But then she heard

of the Power Rangers battling a monster downtown. She decided to

meet them over at the Juice Bar so they could all catch up. She

brushed her shoulder-length brown hair aside as she picked her bag

off the ground. One thing she had noticed since leaving the Rangers

was that she no longer had the overwhelming desire to wear pink all

the time. She was dressed in a pair of conservative shorts and a

red T-shirt. She was about to hail a cab when she heard a familiar

voice shout her name.

Turning, Kimberly saw Katherine walk up. Her replacement as

the Pink Ranger had apparently inherited her fashion sense. She

wore a pink t-shirt with a pair of jeans, a pink headband on top of

her long blonde hair. "Kat! It's so good to see you again!"

Kimberly said as the two hugged. "Where are the others?"

"Over at the Juice Bar," Kat replied in her Australian accent.

"We had a bit of trouble earlier in the day."

"Yeah, I heard. How's it been?"

"Well, Divatox's monsters aren't as bad as Zedd and Rita's or

the Machine Empire's. It's those bloody detonators that are

bothersome."

"Come on, you can fill me in on the way," Kimberly said as she

picked up her suitcase and followed Kat to the parking lot.

Contrary to what his shipmates thought, Elgar did possess a

level of intelligence. A small level, but a level nonetheless.

Elgar knew that the thing that truly pissed off his aunt was the

fact that she had no companionship to relieve her of the stress

that being an intergalactic warlord could bring. Elgar knew it had

been months since Divatox had pleasured herself and the proof was

in her ever-increasing anger. So, to get on his aunt's good side,

such as it was, and as an act of self-preservation, Elgar had hit

upon a rare thing: A very good idea.

Kat and Kimberly came up to Kat's car, loading the bags in,

still talking. Elgar leapt out of the bushes nearby, surprising

them both. "Oh, not you again!" Kimberly said.

"Hey, I just wanted to welcome you home, on behalf of my aunt

Divatox!" Elgar said.

"Take a hike, eraser-head," Kat said. "Before we send you back

to your aunt air-mail."

"Now don't be upset! You know, your friend must be tired from

her flight and you don't look too good yourself. How's about

getting some sleep?" With that, Elgar yanked his hands from

behind his back and produced the Hypnoshield. The clear green disk

was activated the instant Kat and Kim saw it. Instantly, a green

spiral began to move, spinning in a pattern that instantly fixated

one's attention. The spiral continued to spin, the magic of the

shield going to work. Kat and Kimberly had a brief awareness that

their will was being swept away. Then that awareness was gone. The

girl's features went slack, their eyes closing as they fell under

the shield's mesmerizing spell.

With a grin huge even for him, Elgar deactivated the shield.

He walked up to the two girls, who, though asleep, still stood in

front of him. Taking each by a limp arm, Elgar teleported them

away.

"This had better be good, Elgar," Divatox said.

"It's good! It's good!" Elgar hastened to assure her as he led

his aunt to her private torture room. Opening the door, Elgar

proudly threw his hands out and yelled "TA-DAA!"

Divatox stared at the sight in front of her. Katherine and

Kimberly stood in the room, eyes open but unseeing, their faces

completely blank. Each was dressed only in a tight leather outfit

that seemed to consist only of straps hooked together. Both of them

had their breasts open and free, with straps tight around them.

There were straps nearby, but not covering, their buttocks and

clits. Kimberly's bosom, slightly larger due to the outfit, was a

tad bigger than Kat's, but Kat had a larger tuft between her legs.

Divatox looked at the two, then at her nephew, as if seeing

him for the first time. She grabbed his head and, in the single

moment of affection she had bestowed in her life, kissed him on the

head. "Elgar, I take back everything I've ever said about you.

Well, most of it at any rate."

"Aw, thanks."

"Now, go to Angel Grove, plant, oh, a half-dozen detonators.

When the Rangers find them like they always do, send the Prinatron

to take care of them for a while."

"Gotcha!"

"And Elgar? Unless the ship is sinking, I'm not to be

disturbed for any reason whatsoever. Someone does, they'll be

picking pieces of him out of the hull for a week."

Nodding, Elgar marched out the door to the bridge. Divatox

turned back to the mesmerized duo and smiled. She quickly

unstrapped her cape, letting it fall to the ground. She circled the

girls, appraising them. She let one gloved finger slide along

Kimberly's smooth ass. Another finger caressed Katherine's breast.

Oblivious, the two girls stared forward.

Divatox stepped in front of them and spoke. "Who do you

serve?"

"You, Mistress," the two replied in unison. As a thrill shot

through Divatox's body, she made a mental note to pay Elgar back in

full for this.

"What will you do?"

"Anything you command, Mistress," Kimberly answered.

"Who do you love?"

"You, Mistress," Katherine said in a monotone. "With our

hearts and bodies, we love you."

"Goooood," Divatox said. She brought a finger to her lips as

she eyed them. "Which first, which first?" she said. Finally, her

gaze came to Kimberly. "Well, first Pink Ranger, first victim." She

took Katherine by the hand and led her to a table set along the

wall. She lay the complying Kat down on the table. "Spread 'em,"

Divatox ordered. Katherine obediently spread her legs and raised

her arms over her head. Divatox quickly snapped a metal bracelet on

each arm and leg. She leaned in close to Kat. "Now, don't go away.

I'll get to you soon."

Turning, Divatox headed towards Kimberly. She took her by the

hand, yanked her in close and kissed her. Kimberly responded

passionately, thanks in part to Elgar's programming. He had removed

any inhibitions Kimberly or Katherine had, making them totally

subservient to Divatox's will. Divatox led Kimberly to a long slab,

placing the girl upon it. She kissed her long and hard as she moved

a gloved hand down her body. Her fingers pinched the nipple of the

breast, producing a sigh from Kimberly. Divatox brought her head

down to the breasts, licking a nipple. Her tongue elongated,

stretching beyond human limits. It encircled one breast, curved

around the other, and finally licked the tip of the other nipple.

Retracting her tongue, Divatox crawled up Kimberly's body,

using the straps as handholds. After another wet kiss upon her,

Divatox turned Kim onto her front. She lay down on the slab and

undid a piece of her outfit, exposing her clit. Like the hair on

her head, it was brown with a streak of purple in it. "Come on and

taste me, slave," she said huskily.

Without hesitation, Kimberly moved to the clit. She stuck her

tongue in and began licking her Mistress' tuft, unheeding of the

unusual smell and taste coming from it. Divatox wasn't too worried.

Her juices weren't poisonous and any after-effects could be written

off to drugs. She leaned back, her eyes closed behind her mask as

Kimberly continued to tongue her. Kimberly's hands moved up

Divatox's body, coming to the breasts. She used them as handholds,

squeezing them as she continued to lick Divatox. Divatox was quick

to unstrap her top, the corset unraveling to let her breasts loose,

all the better for Kimberly to hold onto.

Divatox decided to give her slave a sense of what she was

giving. She sent out her tongue again, the oversized appendage

actually sliding down Kimberly's back, through the crack of her ass

and into the clit. There, it began to move like a snake in the

heat. Kimberly paused in her licking long enough to moan as she

felt the pleasure grow in her. She continued to mouth Divatox, her

mouth covering the clit. Without warning, Divatox's juices sprang

into her mouth. Instinctively, Kimberly swallowed them, their

incredible nectar producing a rush of adrenaline that pushed her to

orgasm on Divatox's tongue.

Withdrawing her tongue, Divatox pushed herself off the limp

body below and stepped towards her next victim. As she walked

towards the table where Katherine lay, Divatox shrugged off what

was left of her armor. Clad only in boots, gloves and mask, she

crawled towards the table where Katherine lay, still bound. Divatox

crawled up Katherine's body like a snake, slinking her curves

around. She let her tongue drag along the clit, eliciting a groan

from Katherine. She briefly buried her head in between the nubile

breasts, bestowing a kiss on each nipple. She came to Katherine's

serene face, kissing it. She then straddled the prone form, her

clit over Katherine's mouth.

Considering it was the only part of herself Katherine could

move, it wasn't surprising that her mouth went to work slurping

Divatox's pubic hair. "What's good for one is good for the other,"

Divatox said as she shot her tongue out again. It slid down

Katherine's body, in between her breasts, coming to her blond tuft.

As if it had a mind of its own, the tongue streaked around Kat's

clit, moving from pubic hair to her lips with amazing speed and

dexterity. Katherine's moan was muffled somewhat by the pressure

placed on her mouth as Divatox shifted around her. Divatox found

fruit first, Katherine's sweet taste coming to her tongue. Of

course, considering the tongue's length, it took about five seconds

after the orgasm for Divatox to taste the juices. Katherine didn't

have that problem as her short tongue jabbed into Divatox's clit

and was answered by the oddly tasting juice.

Divatox pushed herself off the table and extended a finger to

Kimberly, who had been watching the entire proceedings, motionless,

but with fresh juices flowing in between her legs. Kimberly

obediently stepped to the table. "I think it's time you girls

really got to know one another," Divatox said. She stepped back and

got ready to watch.

Kimberly lay on top of the prone Katherine. She took her

friend by the neck and gently kissed her. Katherine responded

passionetly, her only thought to please her mistress. Kimberly

massaged Katherine's breasts with one hand while she brushed out

her hair with the other. She kissed each nipple as well as the

curves. Then, she turned herself so that she and Katherine were in

a 69 position.

As Divatox raised an eyebrow in interest, Kimberly placed a

finger in Kat's clit, massaging the already red lips. Katherine

immediately began another licking fest, eating out the soft brown

mound in front of her. Kimberly removed her soaked finger and

placed her tongue inside. For a long single minute, the two

hypnotized teenagers ate each other out, their tongues working like

crazy, moving in and out like there was no tomorrow. Finally,

Kimberly came, her juices splashing onto the motionless Kat's face.

Kimberly's tongue was soon covered by Kat's cum. As the two

remained motionless, Divatox shook her head at what she was sure

was going to be an interesting afternoon.

Two hours later, Divatox returned to the bridge. Except for

Elgar, the crew was in fear of another outburst. "Um, you

Evilness?" Pordo said.

"Yes?" Divatox said in an oddly sweet tone.

"Um, the Rangers have destroyed the monster and rescued the

two others from the cave they were in, Divatox," Pordo explained.

Divatox shrugged. "Ah, easy come, easy go."

Rygor and Pordo exchanged a confused look. "Uh, anything else,

boss?" Rygor asked.

"Yes, please see if you can dig up the whereabouts of any

other former female Rangers, will you?"

Rygor stared at her. "Please?"

Divatox looked at him. "I'm sorry, but yes, that's what I

want."

"I'm sorry?" Pordo said. "You said 'please' and 'I'm sorry'

in two consecutive sentences?"

"Pordo, I don't feel real good, I'm headed down to sickbay,"

Rygor said.

"Hold on, I'll join you." As Pordo and Rygor left, Elgar

quickly began the search for what his aunt wanted. "So, they don't

remember a thing?" he said.

Divatox laughed. "As far as they know, you teleported them

right to a cave. They have no idea they were only in there for ten

minutes."

"Happy birthday, Auntie."

"Thank you, Elgar. Now get searching before my good mood wears

off." She took a deep breath and sighed. "God, I love being a bad

guy." And let out a long, deep laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

Red neo ranger


End file.
